


You Hold My Heart In Your Hands

by AtlasAffogato



Series: Din/Corin (LadyIrina) [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mando'a, post-Family and Home: Chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAffogato/pseuds/AtlasAffogato
Summary: "Please don't." Corin blurted out.Din froze.  "Don't do what?""Tease me with something I can't have."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Din/Corin (LadyIrina) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602544
Comments: 42
Kudos: 335





	You Hold My Heart In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I wrote this in one sitting because I knew if I didn't write it immediately then I never would. Inspired by LadyIrina's fic Family and Home, ft. her OC Corin the stormtrooper. Make sure to check out her amazing stuff. 
> 
> fyi: I'm sure this is riddled with spelling and grammar errors but idc so here we go

Din makes the first move.

The child sleeping in a room with all the other foundlings, they had the room to themselves. Corin had been teasing Din mercilessly all day about beating him at sparring. Corin walked into their quarters, shoulders loose and relaxed. Din slammed the door behind him, taking two steps forward to grab Corin's shoulder. He spun the man around and pushed him back against the wall, firm and unyielding. Corin panicked for a moment, had he pushed it too far? Rubbed it in too much? Embarrassed Din in front of Paz? Din held his forearm against Corin's collar bones, not high enough to choke him, but a warning not to move. The angry lines of The Mandalorian's shoulders relaxed a fraction, that helmet tipping to the side, studying him. Corin shifted against the wall and Din pressed his arm tighter against him. Corin stopped. 

Din trailed his free hand up Corin's side, resting his palm around his waist. He leaned into him, helmet hovering next to Corin's head. "You drive me crazy." The helmet failed to mask the exhaustion and fondness in Din's voice. 

Corin stood frozen.  _ What is happening? _ The gloved hand on his waist trailed up again, dragging the shirt with it to reveal a patch of skin around his hip. The Mandalorian slipped his hand under the shirt and Corin stopped breathing. He traced soft lines up Corin's side with one finger and Corin shivered. The helmet moved, shifting to look at Corin straight on, and Corin felt himself flush red, heat traveling up his neck and down his spine. 

Din raised his hand off of Corin's waist and Corin let out a breath of relief. It was short lived. Din used the hand still pinning Corin to the wall to remove the glove of his free hand. Skin now bare, Din rested his palm against Corin's cheek, sliding his fingers down to hold his jaw, Corin was dimly aware of Din's fingers next to his ear. Din rumbled something deep in his chest, words too soft spoken to determine their meaning. He pressed himself closer to the man, pinning him, from shoulder to hip.

Corin panicked. This was too close. Blurring the lines. Too close to attachment. Bad luck _._ _ Pretty face. I saw your pretty all over. I bet that's why he keeps you around. _ Other people's words flitted through Corin's mind. Is that why he keeps me around? Just a pretty thing to look at. He couldn't do this. Couldn't just be a toy. It physically pained him to know that Din wasn't interested in anything deeper.  _ Just a quick f-  _ Din leaned his helmet forward, moving to press the forehead of the helmet to Corin's forehead. 

"Please don't," Corin blurted out, voice cracking. Din froze. He moved his head back, confusion in every line of his body. The Mandalorian shifted away but kept his hands in place. "Don't do what?" He asked, voice tight, nervous.

Corin could feel the burn of tears in the back of his throat.  Oh gods please don't leave me if I say this.  Corin swallowed, trying to prevent tears from reaching his eyes. "Don't tease me with something I can't have." His voice broke halfway through and he could see tears flooding his eyes. He took a shaky breath and tried not to cry. 

The other man stood stock still, his grip on Corin loosening. Corin didn't need to see his face to know he was shocked, he knew him well enough by now. Corin looked away, biting his lip to stop it from trembling. Finally, Din spoke, "Why can't you have it?" 

Corin whipped his head back to stare at the Mandalorian, gaping, but the moment he looked into that visor again the emotions came flooding back and tears filled his eyes again. He shook his head violently, dislodging tears. "Too dangerous. It's too dangerous. Getting attached is dangerous. Its bad luck." He raised an arm to clench a fist in Din's shirt. "It's bad luck." He spoke with desperation, begging the man to understand. 

Din gave a minute shake of his head. "No," Corin shifted, shaking his head back and forth, more tears springing forward. "No, it is not bad luck." Din's voice was firm but Corin was not having it, his chest started to heave, jaw clenched painfully and eyes screwed shut. 

"No, no, no," he cried out. His eyes shot open and he grabbed Din's shoulders, fingers digging under the pauldrons. "No, Din I can't lose you." His voice wavered. His grip tightened. "Please Din, I can't do it. If I let myself-" he cut himself off with a quiet sob. "And-and" his sobs were starting to affect his voice. "And if I lost you, I can't do it Din." Corin pulled on the man's shoulders. "Please Din, please don't, please don't-" he hiccuped, "It brings bad luck, it always brings bad luck." He buried his face in Din's shoulder. "-lease, it never lasts. Bad luck comes and-and-and," he coughed, his whole body shaking. "I don't deserve you Din." The words came through clear as glass. "I don't deserve you and-and if I, if I- bad luck would come for us Din." Corin broke into a fit of sobs, lungs struggling to keep up and his whole body shaking like a leaf. 

Din held onto Corin as the man broke down on him, falling apart in his arms. His mind was reeling with everything Corin had said. He wrapped his arms around Corin, holding him tight to his chest. Corin melted into him, arms trapped between them and face buried in the cloak between his shoulder and neck. Din closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steel himself. He could barely think, barely even begin to process everything Corin had revealed when the tears loosened his tongue. For now, Din tightened his grip around Corin and dipped his head down to rest against Corin's neck. 

When Corin's breath started to hitch terribly, fast and sporadic breaths, his lungs begging for air, Din released the grip of his right hand to pull Corin's face out of its hiding place. He cupped his tear stained face in one hand. The man let himself be guided, but his eyes remained close and his lips trembled with every hard breath he took. "Breathe," Din reminded him. He ran his thumb across Corin's cheek. "Take a deep breath." Corin tried to regulate his breathing, every deep breath followed with two short painful breaths. Din continued to prompt him, coaxing Corin into a calm state. "I need you to take deep breaths Corin. Uh huh, good job," he murmured. 

When Corin had calmed enough to regulate his breathing, Din released his grip on his waist and reached behind him for his cloak. Din gently wiped away tears and snot from Corin's face. Corin still didn't open his eyes. Din sighed, looking at Corin, the brave man, his partner, his cyar'ika. The man who meant everything to him. 

"Corin. Look at me." His voice was soft but firm. Corin opened his eyes. 

Din cupped his face with both hands, one gloved, one bare, and pressed his forehead to Corin's. He sighed. _"_ _Pal'vut. Cyar'ika_.  I chose you." He leaned impossibly closer into the gesture. "You carry my beskar, I chose you. Bad luck does not exist when you are with me. I would lay down my life for you." Corin shook.

"I could never ask that of you." He whispered.

"Nor would I ask it of you." 

Corin seemed to pause. 

"I'm not Mandalorian."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'll never be able to be one of you." 

"That is your decision to make. The code is open to all." 

Corin seemed to start trembling again. 

"Why do you care for me?" 

"Why don't you?"

Corin sighed a shaky breath. Din moved into him, lowering his hands to lace around the man's waist. _"_ _ Gar ganar ner kar'ta, bic cuyir gar at pirimmur _ _._ You have my heart, it is yours to use." Corin slowly wrapped his arms around Din's waist. 

"How do you say, 'I will cherish it forever?'"

_ "Ni Kelir taylir bic par ner oyay." _

_ "Ni Kelir taylir bic par ner oyay." _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
